


My Boo

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: In un futuro finalmente pacifico, Harry e Draco hanno scelto strade diverse, MONDI diversi, perfino. Ma continuano a cercarsi, a pensarsi, a volersi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non è niente di speciale, lo so, e so anche che dovrei star finendo di tradurre il capitolo di SWAS, ma stavo ascoltando la canzone stamani e l'ho ricordata. Così l'ho tirata fuori dal cantuccio polveroso in cui l'avevo relegata, ho soffiato via le ragnatele e le ho dato una sistematina sommaria. Spero tanto che vi piaccia. ^^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della Rowling, le idee malsane sono le mie e le canzoni sono Bad girl di Usher e My Boo di Usher ed Alicia Keys. Ho usato anche il video di quest’ultima.
> 
>  **Note 01:** c’è una citazione degli Evanescence. Riuscite a trovarla?
> 
>  **Note 02:** ogni riga vuota è un cambio di POV.
> 
>  **Note 03:** magari una fic-prologo... o una fic-seguito... *grins*

Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, cercando di lasciare il mondo fuori.  
Ma il silenzio e l’estraneità di questa ennesima stanza d’albergo mi soffocano, quindi accendo la tv.  
E mi ritrovo davanti il mio viso, sorridente, in una registrazione dell’intervista che ho rilasciato poche ore fa.  
“La sua ultima copertina su Elle Magazine ha avuto la nomination come miglior copertina dell’estate, e lei è tra i candidati per il premio di personaggio dell’anno.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto, sappiamo ancora pochissimo di lei, Harry Potter, il supermodello.  
La sua vita privata è sempre stata terreno vietato per la stampa.  
Quindi oggi sono qui per farle qualche domanda un po’ più personale.  
Dunque, vediamo: che tipo di ragazza le piace?  
Una dolce e zuccherosa oppure una dura, difficile da domare?”  
Mi sono tenuto sul vago, anche se avrei voluto rispondere che l’unica persona che voglio accanto è un furetto antipatico davvero lungi dall’essere domato; ancora porto i segni…  
“Ma sappiamo tutti, come abbiamo letto sul Sun, che non ha una fidanzata stabile, vero? D’altro canto lei, bello com’è, sarebbe sprecato per una sola…”  
Oh, Merlino, eccone un’altra.  
Si comportano come se mi conoscessero, o se sapessero tutto di me solo perché hanno letto qualche articolo su giornaletti con cui domani si incarterà il pesce…  
La mia vita mi sembra come un’enorme trottola impazzita.  
Ogni tanto mi chiedo davvero se faccio impazzire il mondo o il pazzo sono io, se il jet set è un immenso parco giochi oppure io sono il giullare di tutta questa gente falsa il cui sorriso è come una tagliola…  
Certo, potrei avere una donna (o un uomo) diverso ogni notte, spesso mi si offrono in modo anche molto esplicito.  
Ma il mio cuore è perso, ormai.  
E non posso recuperarlo in un altro corpo.  
Basta, non mi sopporto più, la falsità che trasuda dalla mia espressione mi dà la nausea.  
Spengo la tv.  
Ho appena comprato il cd di un cantante americano che mi piace tanto.  
Sorrido.  
Anche a te piaceva, anzi in realtà sei stato tu a farmici appassionare, martellandomi con la sua musica tutti i santi giorni, nonostante fosse un babbano.  
Dicevi sempre che il suo modo di ballare aveva qualcosa di magico.  
Sospiro.  
Draco.  
Infilo il cd nello stereo, poi mi sdraio sul divano.  
Le note invadono l’aria.  
Appena sento la sua voce intonare le parole che conosco già a memoria, mi ritrovo a pensare a te.  
Dumbledore mi diceva sempre che al mondo c’è una persona che possiederà il tuo cuore per sempre, anche se probabilmente non te ne renderai conto perché sarai accecato da mille altre emozioni, odori, colori, visi.  
Io so che sei tu quella persona per me, lo capirebbe anche un idiota: sarai per sempre il mio amore, Draco, qualunque cosa ci accada.  
  
Chissà come stai, Harry.  
Sembri felice, in quest’intervista.  
Ma sei sempre stato molto più bravo di me a fingere, anche se non l'ho mai ammesso apertamente, e quindi non so se quest’allegria sia sincera o meno.  
L’unica cosa che so, è che con me sei sempre stato solo ed esclusivamente te stesso, sempre, dicevi che se ti guardavo negli occhi non riuscivi a mentirmi.  
Spesso il farci male sembrava essere l’unico modo possibile per avvicinarci, per stabilire un contatto.  
Però non ho mai rimpianto quel primo periodo, nonostante tutto.  
Perché è quello che mi ha portato da te.  
  
Chissà se ti ricordi ancora che sono stato io il primo a baciarti…  
Io ricordo benissimo la dentata terribile che ci siamo dati al primo tentativo, ho avuto un mal di testa lancinante per ore!  
E tu, con le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo, cercavi di ricordare quel che ti aveva spiegato Blaise e mi dicevi “Idiota, devi mettere le labbra così, e poi muovere la lingua colà”…due scemi, incapaci e disastrosamente teneri.   
Non riesco a restare qui, i ricordi sono troppo pesanti.  
Prendo il giubbotto ed esco a fare due passi, dirigendomi verso il quartiere magico.  
L’aria fresca mi calmerà.  
Passo davanti ad un negozio di sport, e ti vedo nella vetrina.  
Sponsorizzi la nuova Nimbus.  
E non posso fare a meno di accarezzare il vetro, freddo sotto i miei polpastrelli, che acuisce il bisogno che ho di te.  
Molti anni prima che tu diventassi la stella che sei oggi, con centinaia di persone che gridano il tuo nome e svengono quando ti vedono passare, c’ero io con te, e tu eri tutta la mia vita.  
È vero, eravamo solo dei ragazzini, allora, eppure io ti ho sentito mio davvero durante quegli anni.  
Ora tu hai un altro amore, te l’ho letto negli occhi; c’era una foto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, e nel tuo sguardo si erano accesi i lampi argentati che io per primo avevo scoperto.  
Anche se durante l’ultimo periodo avevamo ripreso a discutere e non facevamo altro, per me andava bene, perché almeno ero con te, ma è finita.  
E nonostante sia passata una vita dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, tu resti il mio compagno, sai?  
Ho dovuto fuggire nel mondo Babbano, per avere una qualche possibilità di sopravvivere senza di te.  
  
Non riesco a dormire.  
Sarà il fatto di essere lontano da casa, sarà la solitudine, o sarà che ho appena spento la tv.  
Ho iniziato ad usarla sempre più spesso, per vederti ed illudermi di averti ancora vicino.  
Ogni volta che ti rivedo, sulle pagine dei rotocalchi o in televisione, provo lo stesso tuffo al cuore. I miei sentimenti non sono cambiati di una virgola.  
Voglio credere che durante la nostra storia mi hai amato davvero, Harry, perché significherebbe che sei stato mio almeno per un po’, ed è questo il pensiero che mi permette di tirare avanti.  
È per questo che cerco di evitarti.  
Sì, in realtà avremmo avuto più di un’occasione per vederci, vari eventi mondani richiedevano anche la mia presenza, ma sono sempre riuscito a scamparla.  
Mi conosci troppo bene.  
Per quanto io potessi tentare di nasconderlo, tu lo capiresti subito che non ho mai smesso di amarti.  
Pensa, ogni volta che mi chiedono di Pansy, o che mi fanno delle foto, penso a te.  
Perché lo sguardo vuoto, che rispecchia quello che sento per lei, non si addice ad un ragazzo innamorato, no?  
Non so per quanto ancora riuscirò ad ingannare il resto del mondo…  
Con me ci ho rinunciato.  
Sei il mio sole e non posso farci niente.  
Sai, il giorno in cui ci siamo baciati la prima volta non ho lavato i denti e non ho mangiato, per non togliermi il tuo sapore dalle labbra.  
Ancora oggi, se chiudo gli occhi, riesco a sentirlo, tanto mi si è marchiato a fuoco addosso.  
Ricordi? Una volta ti ho detto che eri l’unico con cui avrei voluto crescere, per diventare una persona che ogni giorno meritasse di averti accanto.  
Mi alzo e mi infilo una felpa imbottita, mi ravvio i capelli e scendo le scale in fretta.  
Chiamo un taxi.  
Stranamente il tassista non mi riconosce, e vedo che sul cruscotto ha una tua foto.  
Chiudo gli occhi per non vederti.  
Molto prima della fama, prima che tu avessi schiere di fans che si strappano i capelli e piangono quando passi loro vicino, c’ero io con te. E tu eri tutta la mia vita.  
Ricordo ancora perfettamente il momento esatto in cui ho capito che eri tu quello con cui avrei dovuto dividere la mia esistenza.  
È stato quando i tuoi amici ci hanno scoperto.  
Tu non hai vacillato neanche per un momento, eppure tenevi alla loro opinione molto più di me.  
Invece io sono rimasto paralizzato e confuso, non sapevo che fare.  
Tu senza parlare ti sei sistemato la maglia, hai sorriso loro e poi mi hai preso per mano.  
Emanavi una tale serenità e forza che al solo pensiero di perderla mi sono sentito morire, e mi sono aggrappato a quella mano.  
Non hai lasciato loro molta scelta, in effetti.  
Ma questo è stato prima che la mia stupida vigliaccheria mi obbligasse a fuggire e il tuo destino, insieme al tuo sbocciare finalmente nel ragazzo bellissimo che io avevo sempre visto in te, ti portasse d’improvviso nell’olimpo dei grandi.  
O forse non è neanche per questo, semplicemente è successo.  
Eravamo troppo piccoli per gestire un sentimento tanto grande.  
C’è un traffico infernale, quindi pago la corsa fin qui e scendo a piedi.  
  
Esco dalla stazione della metro, dove mi ero rifugiato sperando di perderti in mezzo alla gente, ma niente da fare.  
Anzi, mi sono perso io nei ricordi, e solo quando sento una brusca frenata mi volto e mi rendo conto di essere in mezzo alla strada.  
L’autista, che si deve essere preso un bello spavento, agita il pugno urlando qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
Ha ragione, poveretto.  
Qualcuno mentre cammino col cappuccio calato e le mani in tasca, mi riconosce, e mi indica agli amici, ma questi non gli credono: come potrebbe essere possibile che un super modello giri per strada di notte, da solo, e vestito come un barbone?  
Scuoto il capo.  
Improvvisamente il vento si ferma; intorno a me c’è silenzio, ma stranamente stavolta non mi pesa.  
Alzo lo sguardo, che si posa inconsciamente sull'altro lato della strada, e non ci posso credere.  
Non può davvero essere lui.  
  
Ho sbagliato tutto.  
Sono stato un vero imbecille.  
Abbiamo rovinato la cosa più preziosa che esista al mondo, il vero amore.  
Merlino, ti prego, fammelo incontrare di nuovo.  
Mi basta solo un momento per dirgli quello che provo, per chiedergli di riprovare ora che siamo adulti e possiamo sostenere il peso di una storia che vale una vita intera.  
Non so bene neppure dove sono, ma non m’importa.  
Il vento è calato, e c’è una pace che mi tocca dentro.  
Guardo le stelle che trapuntano il cielo, e sento che quel momento mi sarà concesso.  
E a quel punto non ci sarà bisogno di parole, tra noi.  
  
FINE


End file.
